


A dad´s goodbye [Reverse Dad AU FMA]

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Roy Maes Switch, reverse dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: This oneshot is based on the "Reverse Dad AU", created by dailymaeshughes on Tumblr.In this AU, Roy and Maes switch places. Colonel Maes Hughes is a hardworking soldier, also known as the "Glacier Alchemist", who wants to be fuhrer. His team, including First Lieutenant Gracia Munoz, support him as best as they can. But Maes has other support too. His best friend, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang is always there, to tell the Colonel about his family: his beautiful wife Riza, his two adopted sons Ed and Al and his little dogs.But then there's the day, where Roy can't talk about his family anymore. Knowing too much, the homunculi decide, he had to die. And that's how we lost the greatest dad we've ever known.





	A dad´s goodbye [Reverse Dad AU FMA]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverse Dad AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502045) by maeshughesofficial. 



„Roy! Just stop it already!" Colonel Hughes yelled into the phone. But of course, his best friend wouldn't just stop to talk about his amazing family, oh no. When Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang starts to brag about his perfect wife and kids, even his pups, he wouldn't just end his speech because Maes told him to. Live would be so much easier if he did, though.  
"Oh, and yesterday was so great! Al drew me a nice picture of the whole family on a sunny beach! I think next holidays will be a visit to Creta!" Maes could hear Roy smiling through the phone. He sighed.   
"That sounds great Roy. But you've already told me this morning." He complained. "Just take your vacation and leave me a bit of peace, will ya?"   
"But Maaaes!" Roy pouted. "I haven't told you-"  
"I bet you did. Now let me work." Maes hung up angrily. He loved talking to his best friend, but sometimes Roy was too annoying! Someone blew up Lab 5, Maes had paperwork to do and no time for his nonsense! But of course, Roy didn't care.   
"Sir, is something wrong?" First Lieutenant Gracia Munoz entered Colonel Hughes' office, more paperwork in her arms. Maes grumbled, he hadn't even finished the stack in front of him! At this rate, he will be forever working on dumb documents...

Roy smiled at the phone, as he put it down. A nice talk with his friend would always cheer him up. He went back from the telephone room to his office. "Now back to work, hm Sheska?" The raven-haired male looked over at his subordinate, who smiled back at him. "Yes, Sir!"  
The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled at the sometimes shy, but friendly Librarian. Then he continued working, sorting some papers and filling in another few documents. In between, he made small breaks to talk with his wife Riza over the phone, who told him about what the boys did at school and that she had an apple pie ready for him at home.  
It got later and later, so Mustang decided to finish up the last paperwork before going home. He grabbed the files and two books and went to the archive with them in his arms. There on a desk, next to a gigantic map from Amestris he put the stuff down and began sorting the papers into the correct boxes of the shelves.  
Roy summed a melody Ed and Al taught him a while back. Their lullaby which Trisha, the mother of the boys, had sang for the two. A sad smile came on Roy's lips. Even though Ed still refused to call him "father" or "dad", Roy knew, that the small blonde boy still loved him. And he loved his two adopted sons too, as much as his beautiful wife and the five dogs.  
But suddenly, he stopped summing. He looked at a piece of paper, showing a quarter of a circle with various smaller lines. But on the sheet wasn't more of the circle, which made Roy curios. Where was this from? He looked at the files laying around, until he realized it was from the one about the blown up fifth lab. As he wanted to put the paper back in the folder where it belonged, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Roy laid the circle-paper down, next to the big map of Amestris.  
"Heh, it almost looks like a part of the map. Ishval and Liore maybe?" he chuckled, until he froze. He took a deep breath, until he compared the map and the unfinished circle closer. "The circle... where was it found again?", Roy mumbled after a close inspection, grabbing the file. "A big circle, possibly around 25 metres wide, was drawn with a red, paint like substance on the floor in the second basement... All that was left is this part of the circle..." Roy read out loud. "A circle in a lab... A circle... A... transmutation circle perhaps...?"  
He turned back to the map, a shiver running down his spine. "Sheska?!" he called out for his brunette assistant, who looked up from a book to the door of the achieve. "Yes, Sir?!" she asked, confused and a bit panicked due to his tone.  
"YOU'RE FIRED!" Roy shouted loudly. "LEAVE, NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN!"   
Sheska wanted to ask why, but as she got close to the achieve-door, Roy glared at her angry before slamming the door shut. He wheezed a bit, before turning back to the map and the paper. Mustang picked up a pen and marked the spots, where big fights had been. The ishvalan civil war. The riots in Liore. The boarder-conflicts with Drachma and Creta. The fights with Aerugo. Roy drew lots of circles and connected them with lines. Soon he had a huge transmutation circle like sketch on the map. And the southeast part really looked like the part of the circle on the paper!  
"What the..." Roy mumbled. He had no clue about the circle itself, since he wasn't an alchemist like Maes, so he had to tell his friend. But he understood, that this would be nothing good. Quickly he took the map and rolled it up. As he wanted to take the file with everything about the fifth lab, he heard the door being closed.  
Immediately he turned around, looking at a black-haired pale woman, with a black dress and sleeves. But what caught Roy's attention was a red tattoo on her collarbone. Mustang wasn't sure, but it could be an uroboros.   
"Such bad luck, pretty Lieutenant Colonel." The woman sad mischievously, smiling evil at him. "Knowing too much can be such a burden, don't you think?"  
"Who the heck are you?!" Mustang exclaimed, holding the map in his left hand tighter, moving the other one behind his back.  
"Oh, that's not important. Since you will be dead in some minutes, there's no need to tell you, Mister Mustang." Her smile grew into a grin, as she lifted up her right hand. "Goodbye."  
Roy grabbed one of his knives and ran a bit forward, throwing it at the woman and turning to the side. But even though he moved fast, the woman pierced one of her suddenly extended, claw like fingers through his left shoulder, before the knife hit her head and got stuck in her forehead. She staggered, before falling back against a shelf. Roy hissed, as the claw went out of his shoulder, feeling the pain even more.   
To prevent himself from bleeding too much, Mustang put his hand over the wound. The map was on the floor, but it doesn't mattered. Roy knew everything necessary. After a short glance to the black-haired strange woman, the Lieutenant Colonel ran out of the achieve as fast as he could.  
He rushed towards the telephone-room, his steps getting slower since the blood loss got his sight blurry and his body shaking.   
"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang! If you're here to use the line for talking about your family again, I have to ask you to lea- Oh my god!", the young telephonist, Violet, shouted, immediately stopping her tirade about his usual behaviour in the room, changing to a worried and shocked attitude. "You are badly injured! You need a doctor!!"  
Roy shook his head and lifted the phone, but as he looked back at the worried woman, he sighed and put the phone back down. Not only would she have to listen to his words and therefore be in danger, Mustang also wasn't sure how save the military lines would be. If he's right with the map, the whole military, at least the higher ups, like the Generals and maybe even the Fuhrer himself, could be involved. And they would check the lines. He didn't know who to trust, except Maes and his team.  
So, he needed to call his friend fast, but not over these phones. Roy tumbled out of the room, weakly waiving at Violet. "Nah, I-I'm fine..." he said, quietly. "No need... f-for a doctor..." The Officer left the room, and soon enough the Central Headquarters.   
He panted heavily, his shoulder-wound still bleeding. After he called Maes, he should really visit a doctor or the hospital. But first, he had to tell Hughes.   
Roy went to a close telephone box, entering it with shaky legs. He leaned onto the sidewall of the box for support, as he quickly typed in the number of the East HQ, where the Colonel was working. He picked up the phone and hold it close to his ear.  
"East City Headquarters, you are calling unauthorized from a public line. To call one of the offices, I need your name and code, please." A woman spoke. Roy knew her, it was Serena, East's military telephonist.   
But right now, he had no time for that bullshit! "D-Damnit, not now please!" he said into the phone, leaning more on the box's wall, so he wouldn't fall over. "I really need to t-talk to Colonel Hughes!"  
Roy took his hand from his shoulder-wound and instead grabbed into the inside of his military-jacket, to get his small notebook with the code. He quickly opened it, not paying attention to the photo that slipped out of it and landed on the floor behind him. Roy took a deep breath, before saying his code and telling, that he was Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and really needed to talk the Colonel Maes Hughes now. The military was in danger, Goddamit!

"Mommy, when's Daddy home?" A little blond boy with golden eyes asked, looking up to a woman with long, lighter blond hair and friendly brown eyes. Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang's wife, smiled down at one of the adopted boys.  
"I'm sure he's on his way, darling." She said, before watching the younger brother going back to his elder one. Her smile brightened, as the two, Alphonse and Edward, hugged each other tightly, before continuing playing a small children game.   
Riza really loved the two boys and was happy, that her husband Roy decided to adopt them. It was an interesting story though.   
But before Riza could think about it, Black Hayate, her Shiba ran towards her, followed by his "wife" and his little puppies. The woman smiled even more and bended down, to pat the five dogs. Black was a gift from Roy some years ago. One of Maes Subordinates found the little street dog, and Roy brought him home. "Let's try to be a family!" He said that there, as Riza opened the present Roy gave her and got licked through the whole face by small Black. Soon enough, little Black Hayate grew and found a friend on the street, which Riza and Roy decided to also take in. Since Riza already named Black and Roy found Riza's taste of names funny, she got the honour to give the white Shiba the name White Inazumi. Not much later, the family got bigger, with three cute puppies, Yuki, Chie and Chikara. While Riza was mostly at home, taking care of the dogs, Roy would be in the office, calling himself "father" and "daddy" and showing everyone pictures of his dog-family. It even got worse, when they adopted the boys.   
The woman chuckled. Her husband was just to pure to be alive. She really loves her cutie. Soon she got snapped out of her thoughts, as Black barked at her. "Right right, you get your food." The housewife smiled more, as she filled the fresh food into the bowls of the dogs.   
After that she went into the living room, looking out the window. It was already half past eight. Roy should be on his way back home. But he hadn't called.

"You aren't L-Lieutenant Ross!" Roy shouted at the woman, as she was standing behind him, ordering him to put the phone down. His breaths were shaky and light, he was sweating badly, and more blood dripped down. He was still waiting to be connected with Maes, as someone who looked a lot like Maria Ross interrupted, pointing a gun at him. "She has a b-birthmark right under her l-left eye!"  
The fake Lieutenant looked at him surprised, before she started smiling. "Oopsie, I forgot." She wished over her cheek, making a birthmark appear there.  
Roy took a step back, touching the wall behind him. "Who the f-fuck are you?!" he asked loudly, turning towards the phone. Damn it, why isn't Maes picking up?! His eyes nearly closed, due to the blood loss and the pain, but he forcefully opened them again. Now wasn't the time to give up!  
He let his arm hang down, feeling one of his knifes in his sleeve. Whatever that person behind was, he had to take him or she down. He had to tell Maes the truth, so he must stay alive!  
Determination burned in Roy's black eyes, as he turned around, knife in his hand, ready to throw it at his opponent.   
But he wasn't ready to see his wife, pointing the gun at him. 

Maes sighed as took the ringing phone. "If this is Mustang, bragging about his family again, I'll freeze him through the phone..." he mumbled as he listened closely.  
"Colonel Hughes? Lieutenant Colonel Mustang from a public line, 3rd west-cell from Central HQ." Serena told him, but he could hear, that she wasn't as calm as usual. That stopped him from an annoyed comment. "Put him through." He answered.  
The Colonel tipped his fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting for the "Beep" that would tell him, that he's connected to Roy. As soon as he heard it, Maes spoke. "Mustang, if you want to talk about your family once again, I'm not interested. Why are you calling from a public line?"  
Hughes waited for an answer, but nothing came. "Mustang? Hey, Roy, what's up? You alright? Roy? Roy?!" Still no reply.   
Wait, that wasn't true. If he listened close enough, he could hear small, quiet gasps. Was that Roy...? No way this could be Roy! It just can't be him!  
"ROY?!"   
He got hung up.

Riza decided to go on a walk with just Black, while the rest of the dogs played with the two boys. She was a bit worried about her husband, since he hadn't called like always before leaving the HQ.   
"This idiot... No apple pie for him, and when I find him..." Riza mumbled, more to himself than to the dog. She continued walking down the street, pulling the coat, which originally belonged to Roy, thigh around herself. "And if he doesn't have a good explanation why he's coming late, I'll take away all his family photos and won't give him a goodnight kiss..."   
Riza wasn't angry, just worried. Okay, maybe a bit angry. It just wasn't Roy-like to not call her, when he finished working, just before he started his way home. Maybe it was an instinct, or her angst took over her, but she felt that something just wasn't right. Oh, how true she was...

Roy looked up at her, as she hung up the phone. "N-No..." he whispered. "Ri... za..." A small tear built up in the corner of his eye, as he watched every movement of his wife. No, not his wife. Roy knew, that it wasn't his Riza, but she just looked exactly like her! And both, Roy and the person, knew that Roy couldn't hurt her. And that was his death sentence.  
Riza smiled evil, as she bent down and wiped away his tear. "Such a shame... That you die so lame." She laughed, while slowly turning into a green-haired boy with black cloths. "You humans are so pathetic!" He stomped on Roy's chest, making him gasp because of the wound he gained from the shoot he received earlier, when he couldn't attack him as he was looking like Riza.  
After that, the green-haired stepped back, out of the telephone box. He laughed, as he turned into Ross again. "Good dying, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang." And with that, Roy's killer walked away, leaving him bleeding out on the ground of the cell.   
Roy huffed, lifting his head to look at the sky. The beautiful stars were covered with dark clouds and the moon wasn't shining. And that was the last he would see? Not the stars nor the moon? Or...  
"Riza..." Not his wife? "Ed... A-Al..." Not his sons? "I'm... s-so sorry..." Not his family? "I... couldn't make... i-it to dinner..." No one. "P-Please... Forgive m-me..." Not even his best friend.  
Roy Mustang took a last, deep breath, forcing a sad smile on his lips, before he closed his eyes and went silent. Forever.

Riza followed Black around, who suddenly started barking and pulling on the leash. She went down the street, turned left and got closer to the headquarters. In the distance she could see the entrance already. "Black, not so fast!" she exclaimed, while following her dog. But instead of going to the military building, Hayate lead her to a close telephone box.   
"H-Hey, where are you going, the Headquarters are..."   
Riza went silent as she noticed a poodle of blood before it. Next, she saw that someone was laying there.  
"Oh my..." she whispered. "Black, get help!" She set the dog free and ran towards the cell. "Hey!! Don't be dead, please!" She shouted, before she investigated the cabin and instantly froze.  
No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be! A scream escaped Riza's lips as the blonde fell on her knees. "ROY!"  
She looked at her husband in shook, looked at his chest-wound, looked at his shoulder-wound, looked at the blood, looked at the family picture on the ground, looked in Roy's face. She stared at his pained smile. It broke her heart.   
Tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she slowly grabbed Roy's hand. She knew, she shouldn't touch him, everything was evidence to find the person who did this to her Roy, but she just had to. She had to hold his cold hand.   
"Roy..."

"Mommy, why are they putting dirt on daddy?" Al asked, holding Riza's hand, the one that held Roy's hours ago. "They need to stop! If they don't stop, daddy can't come back!" The young boy started crying, as he clung onto Riza.  
"They do it because he won't come back. He's dead Al." Ed answered, his eyes swollen and red, showing that he also cried, despite saying he didn't. But now the golden orbs looked dull, letting no emotion come through. "He's dead... Daddy is dead..." He got quiet after calling Roy for the first-time daddy. The blond woman could see, that he regretted not doing that when Roy was still alive.  
Riza frowned, before putting his other hand on Edward's head, pulling him close. Al also took a step towards her, hugging her leg. "It's okay. It's okay." She said, barely able to speak, as they buried Roy. "It's okay..."

It wasn't. Not at all. "It's fucked up, I tell ya." Maes sat down in front of Roy's grave, obviously drunk. "It was, it is and it'll forever be." He laid d a bouquet of flowers on the grey stone. "So much shit happened... But ya know what?"  
Hughes smiled. "I revenged you! And I'm brigadier general, just like you!" He leaned towards the gravestone. "And someday I'll surpass you and be fuhrer, just watch me... Just watch..." He sighed, before smiling once again.  
"You know... heh, wouldn't believe I ever say that..." He chuckled, putting his glasses down to wipe away a tear.   
Maes smiled with tears in his eyes, reading his best friend's name on the stone. He took out a photo from his military-jacket and put it on the grave as well, next to the flowers. On the picture was Gracia Munoz , his first lieutenant, showing an engagement ring into the camera. And next to her was he himself, smiling as well and also showing a ring.   
"God Roy... Look at my amazing wife!"


End file.
